Give me my Acorn!
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: Reepicheep want's his acorn from Pattertwig who wont give him one. See what greed has in store. Funny/Humous/POTC Humor. Please Review!


"Thank you Reepicheep for your fine story on King Caspian building our new Narnian ship." Pattertwig was saying gratefully to Reepicheep's news to the forest. "I cannot wait to see what a beauty the ship will be. I also-,"

Reepicheep stomped his mouse foot on the ground with his forelegs crossed. He seemed very impatient.

"Yeah, yeah squirrel." Reepicheep waved his paw. "When do I get my acorn?"

Pattertwig shrugged. "I brought in the last batch of acorns yesterday, but-."

"Well can you shoo and get one for me please? I want an acorn."

Pattertwig was on his way to explain something to Reepicheep when the mouse took up to the tree towards Pattertwig's home. Pattertwig scattered up behind Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep I don't think that you should barge in and-," Pattertwig called.

"Ah-ha," Reepicheep gasped.

Reepicheep's eyes sparkled like acorn diamonds in his pupils as one acorn was placed in the middle of the tree hole.

Reepicheep reached to grab it.

"Reepicheep that is not your acorn, I am saving it for myself." Pattertwig protested.

"That is my acorn!" Reepicheep shouted from the pain pressure when he and Pattertwig got jammed in the hole.

"I earn it. I brought great news, not you." Reepicheep went on.

They both reached with all their might and the both plopped into the tree and knocked over the acorn. Both acting quickly scattering to the acorn Reepicheep had gotten to it first.

Pattertwig tried running up to Reepicheep for his acorn back with all his might. Reepicheep caught the squirrel by the forehead and pushed him down.

Reepicheep tossed the acorn in his hand looking down at Pattertwig like a human would toss a basketball in their hands.

"Ha! Hahaha," Reepicheep chuckled. "Farewell friend."

Before Reepicheep could turn out of the hole Pattertwig swished his tail and the acorn flew out of Reepicheep's hand and out the tree.

"My acorn!" Reepicheep and Pattertwig exclaimed.

They pushed along each other to the outside where they saw the acorn on the ground near the tree roots. A skunk was already making it way to the roots.

"No!" Pattertwig shrieked.

"Not a step further skunk!" Reepicheep shouted.

The both got gitters and watched as the skunk walked away into the brush.

Reepicheep scattered quickly and Pattertwig fumbled into Reepicheep as they rolled down from the tree and landed on their feet.

Seeing the acorn in front of them Reepicheep and Pattertwig acted quickly to it and held on to the acorn at the same time.

Reepichhep stared down the squirrel.

"Let go, otherwise no rodents will be harmed brother."

Pattertwig didn't give in that easily he still tried to tug it away as if he wanted to win a contest.

"Give me my acorn!"

They went back and forth. Tugs and pulls the both were not letting go.

As they pulled heavily with all the strength they had the acorn lost both their grips as they fell back and the acorn shot towards the sky where a raven caught it between its' claws and flew away into the trees.

"Great flying annoying horse fly! Come back with my acorn!" Reepicheep shouted at the blasted bird following it.

Pattertwig took an easy course from swinging tree branch to tree branch. It did not take long for the squirrel to gain in on the raven. Patterwig jumped from one branch to the Raven's claws. The Raven had let go but Pattertwig didn't catch the acorn. It fell onto a cliff by the eastern sea. Pattertwig jumped down onto a tree and slid towards the acorn that was starting to tip towards the edge.

Pattertwig was too late the acorn tipped over and watched it fall into the sea.

"No!" Pattertwig screamed dramatically.

Reepicheep came charging out of the bush with his small sword in hand doing a battle cry.

"Where is my acorn?"

Pattertwig wept.

"The acorn is gone." Pattertwig said.

Reepicheep stared blankly. "Why is the acorn gone?"

"It fell into the eastern sea you nitwit." Patterwig replied.

"Why is the acorn gone?" Reepicheep replied only this time with passion.

* * *

**Sorry but I had to add in a POTC humor to it. I just could not resist to do so.**

**I do not own Narnia by CS Lewis or his characters. This was for fun. Please Review!**


End file.
